Altered Lives
by GreyDog
Summary: What-if the Swat Kats were defeated by the Pastmaster when they are only kits and are sent to the human world. What would happen to kitten Jake and Chance now? Would they ever return home? Find Out.


**Altered Lives**

A/N: A What-If story. Thanks to Ulyferal for beta'ing this for me.

Chapter One

The Pastmaster was fuming in his castle tower, having nearly been destroyed in that damn temple when it collapsed and reburied itself once more in the future. He'd escaped only at the last second, cursing those insufferable SWAT Kats for defeating him yet again. The constant failures were a blow to his self esteem as a wizard. He would do nearly anything to be rid of the pair permanently.

"Blast those two," he growled limping due to broken bones in one leg which was a nuisance he couldn't be bothered to fix right now. Such things didn't hurt him as he was immortal. Right now, the only thing on his mind was revenge and he didn't care how long it would take him to get it.

He limped into a closed room with no windows and sealed the door behind him. Here was where all his magical books, tools, and summoning pool lay. Here he would remain for however long it took, to find the right spell for what he wanted. The walls were covered with ancient tomes and he picked one at random and began to read.

More than a couple of years pass which meant nothing to a creature that needed neither food, water, warmth nor sleep. He searched nearly every book in his library, meticulously, but with no results to show for the effort.

Furious when he'd found nothing in this next to last tome, he threw it across the room. He'd burn the lot if it hadn't taken him centuries to have accumulated it. Reaching for the last book, he was beginning to lose all hope of finding what he was looking for.

Another hour went by and he'd reached the last few pages, his temper rising with every failure. He was about to send the book across the room like the last when something caught his eye. It was a spell he'd used before with disastrous results. The SWAT Kats had evaded it far too easily.

Then another thought came to him, the Swat Kats always escaped because of their perseverance and will to survive. It could also have been luck but whatever it was, they always came out on top. Which, of course, meant he always came out on the losing end and being returned to his own time. The pattern repeated every single time.

That cycle had to stop if he was to succeed in his plans. What were all the omegas doing...originally it was to capture Megakat City but since the advent of the SWAT Kats, they had become the new target. And none of them varied much, their methods of trying to eradicate the pair.

But what if they stopped and thought of other possibilities? So what was his ability...moving through time, of course. And that was the key...Time!

He grinned evilly. Why hadn't he thought of this before...this time he wouldn't fail.

For his plan to work, he needed to study his enemies more thoroughly, something he'd failed to do in the first place. He left his books and went to his pool of time and began to watch the SWAT Kats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Year 2011, January 12

The Pastmaster watched as the SWAT Kats flew away from a successful battle with Dark Kat, everyone cheered their success except Commander Feral. The Pastmaster followed the Turbokat as it headed home and was shocked to seem them arrive at the city's salvage yard. He saw their true appearance and was confused. How could his enemies be from such humble surroundings? Something was not right here. Frowning thoughtfully, he went further back in their past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Year 1996, February 7

He blinked in stunned disbelief. The pair had been thrown out of the Enforcers and he watched them arrive in a beat up green sedan at the city's salvage yard looking angry and upset. This was before they had become the SWAT Kats. A pair of nasty looking individuals came up to them, handed them keys, jeered at them, rubbing their disgrace in their faces then roaring off in some great behemoth of a vehicle leaving the pair fuming in anger.

So that's how they came to be there, he mused. Now that he knew who they were, he went back even further into their pasts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Year 1993, December 11

Once he knew they real names as Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson, he searched for the moment when they had first met and became partners but it seemed they had been friends from a much earlier time. Here he saw them graduating from high school together then joining the Enforcer Academy. Just a few years in, Feral made them a combat team.

Nodding to himself, the Pastmaster continued following the pair's lives to their youth and still further back than that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Year 1982, January 1

"It's time," he purred to himself. The two toms were but young kittens now. If he interfered with their lives, they would never become the SWAT Kats. His problem would be solved. Smiling evilly to himself, he used his watch to transport himself to that moment in time.

"This will be just too easy," he said to himself, as he walked across a park on a sunny day. A group of kittens were playing but there was a small group that were picking on another and it was to this group, he headed for.

A sandy colored kitten with black stripes, growled angrily at four fleeing kittens. "Run before I beat you all to a pulp!" he shouted at them, raising a small fist in the air. Once he was satisfied the rest wouldn't be returning he looked down at their former victim.

He squatted beside the crying kitten who seemed to be only a little younger than himself and was a deep cinnamon color. "Hey, it's okay...they're gone."

However, his reassurance didn't make the other kitten any happier and he kept crying. He had bruised lips and hurt from bruises given to him at the paws of the other kittens.

The tabby sighed, "come on, stop crying...jeez you're worse than a newborn kitten." Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say and the red kitten howled even louder. "Oh don't do that...come on...I didn't mean it like that...crud..." he groaned, guessing he'd put his foot in it and wasn't making things any better than before. Deciding staying quiet was the better choice, he simply waited.

Finally, the kitten stopped crying and the tabby felt he could speak again. "So...are you done?" he asked cautiously.

The cinnamon tom eyed him through swollen eyes. "Yea…..mmm...guess so," he said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm called Chance... Furlong's my last name. Who are you?" the tabby asked, helping the other to his feet.

"Jake Clawson," Jake mumbled staring at his rescuer nervously. The kittens didn't like him because he was so smart yet Chance had seen fit to help him anyway.

"Nice to met ya. Want I should walk you home...you know, see that no one bothers you again?" Chance asked, smiling.

Jake ears drooped and he whimpered, "ah...I'm not sure I can...I left without permission...my mom's going to be really mad..."

"Oh? Well, you can hang with me for awhile if you want. I have no parents, just grams so I do what I want and go where I want," Chance said, shrugging like it was no big thing.

"Really?" Jake smiled a little but then frowned as the tabby's name rang a bell in his head. "Wait I remember you now. Aren't you that bully that's always hassling all the kittens at school?" He asked fearfully, beginning to back away, planning to run.

That made Chance angry. His tough guy looks made others think he was a bad Kat but he wasn't and he was tired of being called one. "I'm not a bully!" he growled stepping closer to the frightened kit, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him like he weighed nothing and bringing him face to face.

"Don't hurt me," Jake whimpered not wanting to get punched again.

The plea got through his anger and Chance instantly cooled, shaking his head and snorting with disgust, he gently lowered the kitten to his feet and released his collar. "Sorry, just tired of people calling me that. I don't hurt no one that doesn't hurt others first."

"Oh...I see..." Jake stood there confused and still little scared. Now that the tabby wasn't threatening him, he actually looked at the tom. He didn't feel fear being near him so why did he listen to others. Shaking his head, he made a decision. "I'm sorry for thinking you were a bully. It's wrong to go by what others say. Thank you for protecting me and offering to help," he said softly.

Chance blinked in surprise. No one had bothered to thank him for helping out before, except his grams. "You're welcome. So coming along or going home...which is it?" he asked gruffly.

"I'd like to go with you," Jake said timidly.

"Fine," Chance said and began to turn around and head out of the park when a loud boom like thunder sounded off behind them. They whirled around and gaped at what they saw.

Marching toward them was a creepy looking character that stood only a little taller than the two kittens did. Jake shivered at the sight of the person. Chance was beginning to get a little afraid as well but they were too stunned to move.

But what was even more frightening, was the big black hole that hovered behind the creature. That more than anything was enough to send them running in terror.

"Run!" Chance hollered to his new companion.

However, they weren't fast enough as the strange creature caught hold of both of them with claw like paws and a grip of steel.

"Wha-what's happening Chance?" Jake quavered in terror.

"I...don't know!" Chance cried.

"Now I have you at last and you will never defeat me again," the creature suddenly spoke with a voice that sounded like it came from the grave. The Pastmaster turned both kittens to face him. He wanted to see their terror before sending them into oblivion.

Both kittens gaped at the scary individual. It didn't look alive and had only one eye and was red all over with no fur. Strange old clothes were on his short body and a hooded blue cloak hid most of him from view. He laughed hideously in their faces and shook them til their heads bobbled.

Though terrified out of his mind, Chance managed to demand, "who are you?"

"I'm am the Pastmaster…..and I'm here to get rid of the two of you for good" he introduced himself, "I've enjoyed our battles but now I'm going to enjoy this much more…..goodbye SWAT Kats," he laughed, tossing both kittens into the sucking force of the black hole and using his watch to direct it where he wanted them sent.

Both kittens screamed as they were sucked in then lost consciousness, their bodies thrown around and sent into the unknown.

Back in the real world, the Pastmaster laughed and laughed...he'd won...finally he'd beat his nemesis' and won the perfect victory. The long years of research had finally paid off and there was no one left who could challenge him.

The world had no more heroes' and no one was going to be able to stop him now….he was going to succeed on taking over this city and bringing the dark ages to the future. The days of evil shall rule this world…and everyone shall beg for his mercy even those other omegas.

The Swat Kats were finally gone but...were they really?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earth, the year 1996, December 31, in the forest outside Kurt City...

A group of scientists with a small squad of trained soldiers guarding them, trekked deeper into the forest where they'd had a report of comets striking the ground somewhere in this area. The objects had managed to cut a major power line that shut down a good portion of the electricity to the city. They were tasked with discovering what it was and how to fix it quickly. A cordon had been set up at the edge of the forest to prevent the press and nosy civilians from getting harmed by whatever it was.

It had taken some hard marching over several hours before they reached the crash site. The forest was too thick for a chopper to land in and the trees were too close together for any vehicles to pass through.

When they arrived at the crash site, they were surprised to find it much smaller than they'd expected. They leaned over to peer down into the fifteen foot wide hole that was no more than twenty feet deep and stared at two figures laying there.

From where they stood, they looked like children. One of the military leaders used a pair of binoculars to see much closer.

"They are small but they aren't human. Those things have fur!" He exclaimed making his men immediately draw their weapons and point down into the hole nervously. Shaking off his shock, he barked, "search the area...see if there's a space ship anywhere about!" His men went into immediate action.

He pulled out a radio and barked into it. "We have a situation here. Go to lock down, no one in or out of this area, Quarantine Alpha procedures are to be instituted immediately. Sent the teams asap to these coordinates," he said, glancing over to his aid, who sent the coordinates to their main headquarters. "News black out until further notice, set up transport for unknowns."

The leader of the scientists stood next to him and borrowed the binocs to study the aliens more closely. "Wonder where the hell they came from? There's no sign of a ship anywhere and they do seem rather young," the scientist mused.

"Just because they appear young doesn't mean they are," the other snapped, tightly.

"I know that!" the scientist said, testily. "However, I hope, just for once, we aren't looking at invaders. I'm tired of that old cliche."

"If you don't mind. I'll just stay on guard just the same," the military leader said dryly.

"Don't you military type always do that? I would think you'd get tired of being stereotyped by the movies," the scientists sniffed.

The military leader didn't respond.

AN: Chance and Jake have been transported from Aristal to Earth. What will happen to them now? Will they ever find a way home again? And what will they be like living on an alien world? Will they still be the SWAT Kats we've known and loved? Find out. Please Review. 


End file.
